<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Grief Strikes by sinbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388718">When Grief Strikes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbi/pseuds/sinbi'>sinbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akira (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira (1988) - Freeform, Angst, Anime/Manga - Freeform, Death, Kaisuke - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Shotaro Kaneda, m/m - Freeform, yamagata - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbi/pseuds/sinbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai and Yamagata face the unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Grief Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No no no no. No. This can’t be... this can’t be! It’s Yam.. it’s Yamagata we’re talking about right?!</em>
</p><p>His chest felt as tight as could be, burning as he took in a deep breath. Kai’s eyes closed and he began to fear more and more on the scene that was before him. As they opened and made their way to the scene, Kai took the breathe he was holding in and screamed with all the force his mind and body gave him. “YAMAGATA!” His hands balled up, hiding the dirt that covered his palms as he lifted them to hastily dry his face. <em>It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. </em></p><p><em>How did this happen? He was fine a minute ago. Why is Tetsuo..... why did he change?! Why did he kill all his friends!? And why... why, why, why, WHY did he hurt Yamagata!?!! </em>Kai hastily shoved himself onto the floor next to Yamagata, his eyes boring down into the ones that were beginning to lose the light he loved so much. So he panicked.</p><p>“Yamagata!!” He began, “Y...yam... ah, God, I can... I can fix this!! I just need to get.. what do I need to get?! I can help you! I need to! I can’t..!!” Kai choked a bit, his breathing was deep and fast— God.. he couldn’t even catch his breath!</p><p>“Mm..”</p><p>His eyes darted back to the face of the boy he loved. Perhaps... perhaps Yam couldn’t speak, but Kai felt desperate and could only hope for a reply.</p><p>“What... Tell me what!! What do I need to do to help you!?” With as much strength as he could muster, Yam dragged his hand to Kai’s and let it flop onto it. He was too tired. Too tired to grip it, so he hoped Kai would get the message. Thankfully, within seconds, his hand was hidden in between Kai’s and a smile showed on his face.</p><p>It’s kinda funny, Yam thought, <em>Kaneda would... usually tease if I held hands with Kai. I..</em> Yam took a breath in, squeezing Kai’s hand as much as he could, <em>I miss it. I’ll miss it..</em></p><p>His eyes began to close, and Yam was actually looking forward to not feeling the pain anymore, sadly— <em>but I wish I could stay. With him.</em></p><p>Kai’s grip on Yam’s hand tightened as he braced himself for impact, and with the swing of his body, Kai’s forehead slammed against Yam’s, causing the taller boy's eyes to fling right open from the sudden pain that urged him. He kind of wanted to yell. He wanted to glare at Kai and go “What was that for!?”, but he knew he couldn’t, so his eyes just stared at the ones right in front of him. The eyes that he adored so much.</p><p>“It’s not time yet!” Kai yelled, “Stay awake! Stay alive!” <em>I wish.</em> “We..” He started, “We’re supposed to go on joy rides together! We’re supposed to... we’re supposed to tease each other and bug each other at school! You’re supposed to be okay! None of this should have happened!!”</p><p><em>IT’S NOT TIME!</em> Kai would think. Though terrified, he was still stubborn. Except... it was time, he knew it was. As long as he could drag this out, it was causing immense pain for the both of them, and he finally accepted it when the eyes underneath his dulled. Never in his life did Kai think he’d be afraid of those eyes. They brought him the simplest of comforts, the way they’d shine looking at him— but as he removed his forehead from Yam’s, he pushed those eyes closed as fast as he could— and with one final look at his face, Kai squeezed Yam’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to the boys cheek, letting the hand drop to the floor as he stood up.</p><p>Now what does he do? Since Kai was too small and young, he surely could not move the body, and he really didn’t want to. It terrified him. The dead... it’s terrifying.. and it happened to the only boy he gave his heart to.</p><p>A shaky sigh escaped Kai’s mouth as his feet stomped out of the building. His only hope was to at least find Kaneda now. If he couldn’t protect Yam... maybe he could try and be there for Kaneda, who felt like his only friend left. He didn’t know he’d lose Yamagata, and he didn’t know he’d end up losing Tetsuo either. The best thing that came out of this whole event was that he at least had one friend left. Even if he wanted to keep them all.</p><p>Every once in a while, Kai would dream of days that became out of reach. He’d dream of school, the gang, and the joy rides they’d have. He’d dream of Yam. He’d dream of his hands, his hair, his smile, his eyes, and his silly getup. The way he’d lean his weight on him, the way he’d press a kiss to his messy scalp. The way Yam would always be the one to trick him into sitting behind him on his bike. The way Kai would have to hold onto Yam as tight as he could. He wanted to feel Yam’s arms hug his body as they zoomed through the city. Yet the absence of his love, his life, his soulmate— was desolating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>desolating: to make someone feel utterly wretched and unhappy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>